The Unimagined
by iris129
Summary: What happens one night when Tobias is alone with his uncle? He never got trapped as a hawk.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Okay, this is my first fanfic. So please, be nice. Enjoy & review!**

**Chapter 1 {Tobias's POV}**

My name is Tobias. Just Tobias. There was a time when I could tell you my last name. Not that you would care. Before all of this I used to be just a regular kid. Well kind of. I used to be a loner. The kid nobody liked. The bully-magnet. Not anymore.

Now I'm one of the six kids that's fighting off an alien invasion. That's right, aliens. Now before you try to take me to the mental institution hear me out.

It all started one Friday night when Jake, Cassie, Marco, Rachel, and I decided to take a shortcut home through the abondened construction site. There an andalite prince told us about the yeerks. The yeerks are parasatic slugs that crawl into your ear canal and control you. They take over your mind and body and make you do whatever they want. You're still concious, but no matter how much you try to scream and beg and cry you can't.

The andalite gave us the ability to morph. To turn into any animal we touch. Later we found Ax, an andalite, in the middle of the ocean. Now we fight.

Five teenagers and an andalite _artish_ against an entire yeerk army. So yeah...

Anyways, this particular Friday night we weren't doing anything yeerk related so we decided to take Ax to the movies. We were supposed to meet in Cassie's barn at sevenish and I was running late. I was about to walk out the door when my uncle called me.

"Tobias get your ass over here." Yeah my uncle is not the nicest person in the world. "Yeah?" "Your aunt called. You're leaving tomorrow. Go pack your stuff." he said. He was drunk. He usually is.

_Shit! _I tought. Oh well I guess the chee were going to pretend to be me again. "Okay. I'm gonna go to the movies so I'll pack when I get back." I said.

Suddenly, he grew angry. He shoved me against the wall. "I said go pack your bags."

What was his problem? You know in my life I've gotten pushed around alot. I wasn't gonna allow him pushing me around anymore. I shoved him back and he hit the counter.

I saw him grab something, but I didn't see what it was. When he moved it towards me I saw it. It was a knife!

_He wouldn't!_ I tought. Turns out he would.

He shoved the knife in my stomach. "Aaagh!" Ow! That hurt alot! I was losing blood fast. If I didn't do something I would pass out.

_Morph!_ I ordered myself. I tried to concentrate._ Hurry up and morph you idiot! _I told myself.

I tried to concentrate, but there was too much blood. ((Tobias!)) I heard the tought-speak from far away.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know I said I was going to update this sooner, but I have in excuse. I WAS IN DALLAS! And you should know that there's a six flags there. If you know what six flags is then you'll forgive me. If not, then let me tell you that it's the funnest place on Earth. So yeah. Sorry & enjoy!**

**DISCLAMOR: Hmm.. I just realized I haven't done a disclamor. Oh well I don't own animorphs.**

**Chapter 2 {Marco's POV}**

My name is Marco and I am extremely bored and frustrated. You're asking, Why would the amazing Marco

be bored? Well we were in Cassie's barn waiting for Tobias to show up and everyone was complaining. And by everyone I mean me.

"What is taking him so long?" I asked for like the 10th time. "Marco. Shut up!" Rachel said. 'I'm sure he'll be here soon" Cassie said trying too calm everyone down. "Can't we just leave without him?" I aked. "Why don't we leave without you?" Racel snapped. "SHUT UP!" Jake exploded. We shut up. Jake doesn't usually shout. He sighed.

"Marco why don't you do something useful and go check on him" "Yes sir!" I gave a salute. Then I morphed osprey. "Finally!" I heard Rachel say. ((What, mighty Xena doesn't enjoy my company?)) I teased. "Marco I'd rather spend my day talking to a tree then being with you" she shot-back. ((Jeez you don't have to be so mean)) I said. Then I took off.

If you've never flown as an osprey, wich I'm pretty sure you haven't, then there is no way you'll be able to understand what I mean when I say 'It is awesome!' It's like the best experience ever. And also you have EXTREMELY good eyesight. Wich is why I saw what I saw when I was near Tobias's house.

I was getting near and I saw him through the window. He was about to walk out. _Finally!_ I tought _No more waiting around_. Then I saw him hesitate and turn around._ Oh, what now?_ I heard him say something. He headed towards his uncle. More talking. _Oh that's it. I'm going in. _I was about to call him when his uncle shoved him.

((What the hell?)) I saw Tobias shove his uncle and he hit the counter._ Ouch!_ Then I saw his uncle grab something. A knife!

_Holy shit! HE WOULDN'T! _He stabbed Tobias. So much for thinking he wouldn't. ((Holy crap! Tobias!)) I landed in their backyard. Then, I demorphed and morphed ? I have no idea I was panicking. I honestly should have just gotten help.

I swung the door open. Tobias was lying on the floor unconcious and bleeding. ALOT! His uncle wouldn't take his gaze off him even though there was a full grown gorilla in his house. He looked disgusted. I guess trying to murder YOUR OWN NEPHEW does that to you.

"HROOW!" I yelled. Now he noticed. "HOLY SHIT!" He tried to run. Too late.

I swung my fist at him. Hard. Well not hard enough to kill him but enough for him to stay out for a few hours. Or maybe days.

I demorphed then I rushed to the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

**Hmm. Why do I get a feeling this was too short? Oh well next one "should" be longer. Quotation marks on should. Next chapter will be up sometime this week. Maybe even tomorrow if I get enough reviews. Sooo... Review!**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**What's up people? Long time no see, huh? Soooooo... I've noticed some of you are still reading this, waiting for me to continue this story. I was going to discontinue it, but you people seem to like it.**

**Okay, if you want me to continue it, leave a review. I'll probably continue it. I'll TRY to continue it. Though, you're going to have to be patient. I'll probably not update until Christmas break. Reason: I'm falling behind in just about EVERYTHING right now.**

**So yeah, you live a review and I'll try to continue this story.**

**- iris129**


End file.
